A 624Like Spell
by Munchlax387
Summary: Lilo and Stitch have caught their last experiment, and gotten back all of Gantu's. But now, one by one, the experiments are turning evil. After not editing in five months, chapter eight is finally here!
1. Experiment 001 Is Turned to Evil

Chapter 1: Experiment 001 is Turned to Evil  
  
Ubila, Lawutchibann, omarihibee, ohana. Welcome cousins cobotumi, aloha ekotumi. Aloha- To find the place where you belong. Ohana- A family to call your own. Here you'll feel at home. Everybody sing. Ubila, Lawutchibann, omarihibee, ohana. Welcome cousins cobotumi, aloha ekotumi. Icky Toobi Neekal! Icky Toobi Neekal! Akinikibabut! Akinikibabut! Gabrudicida shebi! Gabrudicida suba! Ushadashikun! Mikim mikim coconut! Ubila, Lawutchibann, omarihibee, ohana. Welcome cousins cobotumi, aloha ekotumi. Aloha ekotumi! Mikim mikim coconut! Aloha ekotumi! Hi!  
  
Experiment 001: Loudmouth: Designed to yap a lot just like Gigi.  
  
Lilo was at the beach playing with Stitch. Cannonball was making waves so David and Nani could surf. Yin and Yang were sitting by the water taking a break from making islands and Jumba was telling them about some of his experiments. Pleakley was knitting a green dress to where next beach trip. Sinker was swimming around following David and Nani around everywhere they would surf.  
Meanwhile, a golden retriever ran up to Pleakley and got on his lap. He put the dress down and petted it. Then, it started yapping extremely loud. Pleakley picked up the sweater and ran off the beach it was so loud. It scared all the islanders and they ran away from the beach. Lilo, Stitch, and Jumba ran home. Nani and David put up their surfing boards and left the beach. Lilo picked up Sinker and took him back to her home to cut lunch before she ran away, partly because she didn't want Sinker to have to listen to the yapping. Yin ran to the aluminum recycling plant to see Melty and get away from the retriever. Yang ran off, leaving Cannonball to hear the sound, but the retriever, who was actually Experiment 001, followed him.  
  
A/N: The other chapters will be much longer but its very late and I have to go to bed now. Please R&R. Takka. 


	2. Trouble with 001

Chapter Two: Trouble with 001  
  
Experiment 001: Loudmouth: Designed to yap a lot just like Gigi.  
  
Off went Yang. Off went 001. They went down the block and straight into the circus. When they saw Yang throw lava at the door to melt it, and then run in, followed by a dog that was busting everyone's eardrums, the people screamed and rushed out the door, trampling Loudmouth, as Lilo had named him. Seeing his chance, Yang grabbed him. Loudmouth was captured. But, wouldn't he still yap? Then, he thought of something. 229.  
229 takes away experiments' abilities to talk.One time, Lilo had captured him, down by the police station. As a matter of fact, that was his one true place. Taking away criminals' ability to talk. Of course, 230 shared that one true place. To make them talk again when it was time to let them. That was his primary function, you see. 229 was named Deaf. 230 was named Voicebox.  
Yang hurried down to the police station. Yang handed Loudmouth to Deaf, who assumed why Yang had given him to him, and put his mouth on Loudmouth's, and sucked his voice. Until this point, Loudmouth had constantly yapped. Now he stopped. He made a sad face, and then started crying. Well, at least, tears came down his eyes, but no sound came out. Yang began to feel sorry for him. But, then again, Yang never could talk. Then, he thought of something.  
He walked to Voicebox, who put his mouth on Yang's, and breathed voice into him. When Yang with drew his mouth, he could talk again, and he had a very sweet voice.  
"All right, Loudmouth," said Yang. "Do you promise you'll never yap again unless t is at someone mean?"  
Loudmouth shook his head.  
"Good, then. Voicebox, you may give him back his voice." Voicebox obeyed the command given to him.  
Loudmouth was happy. He jumped up to Yang and hugged him. Yang knew that Loudmouth was turned back to good.  
"Good-bye, Deaf! Good-bye, Voicebox!"  
After this, Loudmouth was taken back to his place. But more evilness was soon to come... To be continued...  
  
A/N: If this is too short, let me know and I'll make the other chaps longer. Please R&R. 


	3. Info on the 624Like Spell

Chapter Three: Info on the 624-Like Spell  
  
No evil experiments in this chapter.  
  
After Loudmouth had been taken back to his one true place, Yang went to Lilo's home, and told her everything he had done in the past five minutes.  
"But I don't understand," said Lilo. "What could be making them turn evil again? Jumba!"  
When Jumba entered the room, Lilo told him Yang's story and asked him about the spell. Jumba knew every single thing about the spell Lilo thought there was to know.  
"Ah, yes. My experiments were meant to be evil genius. But the 'genius' part meant of my super geniusly geniousness when making them. You see, my entire career I was afraid of councileywoman finding out about my evil genius creations, turning them good, and me being arrested. Just in case that happened, I made 624. But, yes, I still had supreme geniousness. Suppose 624 was turned to good, I added fluids to them, making, if, suppose, every one was turned to good, they would, one by one, in numerical order, re-evilate. Of course, the spell would only work once, and, if every experiment is turned to good again, there would be no re-evilation. Of course, turning them all to good again will be a hard task, there being 628 experiments."  
"All right, then," said Yang. "But please, may I help Lilo and Stitch recpapture the experiments? I can be a good helper."  
"I suppose so," replied Jumba. "But be aware that at one point 626 and 502 will be evil, too. That will be wonderful! Oh, I am so proud of my evil genius work!"  
  
A/N: 002 will be turned evil in the next chapter. To be continued... 


	4. 002 through 007 and the 624Like Spell

Chapter Four: 002-007 and the 624-Like Spell  
  
Experiment 002: Spaniel: A cocker-spaniel like creature designed to annoy you with its loud yapping. Experiment 003: Screamie: Another yapper. The first seven experiments did this. Experiment 004: Ruffruff: This experiment's yapping is the loudest of them all. Experiment 005: Invisiblo: You can't see, smell, taste, or feel this one, so it makes you go crazy wondering where the yapping is coming from. Experiment 006: Fefe: An annoying little white yapper that is male. Experiment 007: Gigi: An annoying little white yapper that is female.  
  
"I want to go now," said Lilo. "Spaniel might be evil by now. It's been an hour since Loudmouth got the spell put on him."  
"Meega toosha," said Stitch.  
"Me three," agreed Yang.  
Lilo went outside and got her tricycle. She stepped on the pedal and rode off. Stitch and Yang followed.  
"Where are you riding to," asked Yang.  
"Spaniel's one true place."  
"No need. There he is now."  
Sure enough, when Lilo and Stitch turned, they saw Spaniel sitting on a drainpipe. The second they saw her, she started yapping loud.  
Then, more yapppers started to come by, yapping their hearts out. 006 and 007, Mertle's two pets who would make a good bride and groom, arrived without Mertle. They began to join to the Spaniel's yapping .  
Screamie, Ruffruff, and Invisiblo joined the yappers. The overall sound was so loud, no matter how loud the other three screamed, no one could hear them.  
Then, Lilo let out, in her loudest voice possible, letting every bit of air and voice out she could, "SSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE!"  
The yapping calmed down instantly.  
"Thank you." Lilo paused. "Hello, remember, how it's done, if you stop being evil for us, we save you from Gantu. Got it?"  
"Hmm, did I hear someone call my name?" Gantu landed on the ground with his spaceship, picked up the six experiments, took them back up into his spaceship, and flew off with them. To be continued... 


	5. Cousin Rescue

Chapter Five: Cousin Rescue  
  
Experiment 002: Spaniel: A cocker-spaniel like creature designed to annoy you with its loud yapping. Experiment 003: Screamie: Another yapper. The first seven experiments did this. Experiment 004: Ruffruff: This experiment's yapping is the loudest of them all. Experiment 005: Invisiblo: You can't see, smell, taste, or feel this one, so it makes you go crazy wondering where the yapping is coming from. Experiment 006: Fefe: An annoying little white yapper that is male. Experiment 007: Gigi: An annoying little white yapper that is female.  
  
R/R (Review Response):  
  
Review to Chapter 2 by StoryWeaver1: I'm glad you like it. Review to Chapter 3 by StoryWeaver1: I don't know what your version of 004 does, having not read its fic, but according to , 001-006 were beta versions of 007, and 008-009 are beta versions of 010.  
  
Lilo and Stitch both knew what to do. The Quelteek 1 police cruiser which Stitch had stolen in Lilo and Stitch was right in the garage of Lilo and Stitch's, and both ran directly home to get it. Once they both got in, Stitch hotwired it and took off. They soon met Gantu in outer space.  
  
Yang, however, did not even know that the pair had access to a spaceship, but followed them when they started running. However, at one point Lilo and Stitch ran across a street, as Yang followed, a guy saw Yang. "Hmm, is that a turkey or a chicken or something long but small? Well, whatever it is, it'll make good meat," he said. He opened up a backpack that was on his back and pulled out...a gun. After he closed the backpack, he pulled the trigger... and shot Yang!  
  
"You little trog," growled Gantu as he saw the two after him. Stitch began to make the ship blast Gantu. Gantu's computer kept track of the damage. "Engine 1 88.5% capacity...75% capacity." Then, as Stitch fired a third blast, "62.5% capcity." Each blast took away about 1/8 of the ship. However, after Stitch had fired six blasts, a large hole, was formed in the ship. Out fell Gigi and Screamie. "Stitch, do Claw Grab," said Lilo. Stitch pressed the Claw Grab button on the ship, and a claw emerged from the ship, grabbing the two. "Good work, Stitch." Stitch fired again at Gantu's ship. "12.5% capcity." Fefe, Ruffruff, and Invisiblo fell out of Gantu's ship. Stitch pressed the Claw Grab button again, and the claw grabbed them. Lilo cheered loudly. "See, you five. We're ohana, and we loved you. Wouldn't you rather help us and be our friends than bust everyone's eardrums?" The five, who up to this point had been continuously yapping, quieted down. Stitch saw Spaniel emerge Gantu's ship and got him with the claw. Lilo turned him good the same way she had done the other five. Then, they returned home in their ship. After they had returned them to their homes, L ilo remembered something. "Stitch! We forgot about Yang!" 


	6. Yang!

Chapter 6:  
  
To refresh the memory of readers:  
  
Lilo found out that the experiments are turning evil again, one by one. So far, she has rescued 001-007. But the rest will turn evil soon. However, after returning the experiments to their homes, Lilo and Sticth realize that Yang, experiment 502, the lava spouter, who can now speak, is missing. It turns out Yang was shot. But so far, Lilo and Stitch do not know about this.  
  
No evil experiment in this chapter.  
  
"Ah, this'll be my dinner tonight. I'll take it home right away and ea-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW! Burpin' Bumblebees! Gobblin' Garnippers! My dinner just-  
"Stitch!" "Come quick! Some one's kidnapping Yang!"  
"Agabadara! Cousin!" Stitch went superfast and busted right into the guy who had been carrying Yang before Yang erupted on his shoulder. The guy fell down.  
"Quick! Grab Yang before that other guy gets up!"  
Stitch rushed and picked up Yang. Lilo ran after him. But, the guy got up and fired three shots! Stitch grabbed Lilo and tossed her behind him, while he expertly caught all three bullets. (Remember, Stitch is bulletproof.)  
"I want back my dinner! I don't care if it's a walking volcano! It's my dinner!"  
"Yang isn't your dinner! He's ours!"  
"Your dinner! I'm afraid not! I got him first!"  
"No! not our dinner! He isn't meant to be dinner! He's a real live evil genius alien experiment! And he wouldn't taste good anyway!"  
"Ha ha! Very funny! Alien experiment!" He fired a fifth shot at Yang! Lilo went at yang to grab him, but the bullet hit Lilo on her right leg!  
Stitch started to console Lilo. At the same time, he tried to stop the blood from gushing from Lilo's wound. After it stopped bleeding, he saw Yang. He noticed he had a gunshot wound in the back spout! Dried green blood lay on the outside of it. That was when it happened. The guy with the gun fired a sixth shot, the only one left in his gun, which hit Yang's head! It began to bleed! Tons of blood were gushing out each second... TO BE CONTINUED 


	7. Stitch versus Well Let's Just Call Him t...

Chapter Seven: Stitch versus... Well, let's just call him The Idiot  
  
Stitch and Lilo took action. While Lilo tried to calm down Yang's bleeding, Stitch began spitting acid on the guy. Neither were being successful. The other guy threw Stitch in a nearby river and ran off. After Stitch's fight , he came to help lilo and Yang. Yang, he could see, was unconscious, but he could see him breathing.  
"What do we do now, Stitch," asked Lilo. "We have to do something quickly."  
"Jumba," Stitch replied.  
"You're right, Jumba's a genius scientist. He'll cure Yang."  
They ran home as fast as they could, Stitch carrying Yang. After four minutes and twenty-six seconds, they arrived home and gave him to Jumba.  
"Hmmm," he said. "Me thinks 502 needs evil genius corydiik. Two entire bottles full. If 502 gets it down quickly, he shall be a-okay."  
Jumba went into his lab and soon came back with two jars of corydiik. He opened them up. Then, he opened Yang's mouth and pushed in the bottle. This woke up Yang, who swallowed the contents and spit out the bottle. Then, jumba put the second bottle in Yang's mouth, who again swallowed the contents and spit out the bottle.  
"For three weeks, 502 shall be very drowsy and must not walk. But, when time period is over, 502 will be ready to roll."  
"Well, that's a relief," said Lilo. "But, would you know, which experiment is being turned evil today?"  
"Ah, that would be number 009."  
"In that case, we'd better get to work. We only caught up to 007. Stitch, we have two experiments to catch today. Let's do it now. I'm ready." "Okey-taka," said Stitch. With that, Lilo and Stitch walked out the door. 


	8. Bubbles and Squeaky

Chapter #8: Bubbles and Squeaky

008 - Bubbles - designed to be a neat freak

009 - Squeaky - also designed to be a neat freak

010 - Felix - also designed to be a neat freak

010.2 - Oscar - Felix was reprogrammed to love dirt

Lilo and Stitch scurried along Kokoke Trail (the name will sound familiar if you have the game _trouble in paradise_) after Bubbles and Squeaky, the two evil experiments. For 000s experiments, they sure were fast. Not to mention how hard it would be taming them once they were caught. It was sort of fun catching experiments all over again, though, but Lilo wished Yang could help them. Just three more weeks, she thought. Thee more weeks...

They returned home that night with no experiments. They were exhausted, and were still miserable the next morning... ...that is, until Jumba showed them his newest invention.

"I calls it the Experiment Catcher 2004, perfect for catching all 000s experiments and turning them back to good. I am giving it to you." The machine looked like a vaccum cleaner, but it had a hole at the top. Jumba explained that the pods of captured experiments would appear there once sucked up and tamed by the vaccum cleaner part.

"Why, thank you, Jumba," said Lilo happily. "Come on, Stitch, let's go catch some more experiments with this new machine."

Catching the neat freaks were now easy. The second Lilo saw Oscar ( he must have escaped them from Gantu) and Bubbles, she sucked them up. Their pods quickly appeared in the hole at the top, and Lilo grabbed them and put them in her pocket.

Ten minutes later, Stitch spotted Squeaky in Koa Woods (another _trouble in paradise _location) and grabbed the vaccum cleaner from Lilo. He sucked him up quickly. Overall, it took them 57 minutes to catch all three experiments and return them to their homes (Oscar's was with Gantu). They returned home themselves in exactly an hour. Since 011 wouldn't be turned to evil until the next day, Lilo, Stitch, and Yang sat together and started playing a board game. Yang fell asleep after his first turn.

Chapter nine title: The Corydiik Incident


End file.
